Ikéa
by Sadiic
Summary: Quand Voldemort apprend que ces fidèles sont fous d'un magasin moldu, il décide de s'y rendre afin de voir de ses propres yeux cette création démoniaque. Il ne sera pas seul dans cette aventure: Severus, Lucius, Dumbledore et plein d'autre le suivront dans cette découverte!
1. Prologue

_**Je vous présente le prologue de ma nouvelle création. Il n'est pas tip-top mais je voudrais des avis !**_

_**Pour ceux qui n'ont pas lu mas première fic (toujours en cours) je précise que Rogue à une femme de nom d'Amélia, un peu cruche sur les bords, et un elfe de maison du nom de Feuille de Thé, qui est un peu le bébé de la famille et qui dort dans un four entre deux catastrophes.**_

_**Cette fic est venue après l'écriture d'une réplique sur ma 1**__**ère**__** fic « J'aurai jamais dû »**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**Prologue**

_Antre des Mangemorts_

Voldemort : Bellatrix ! Viens ici tout de suite !

Bellatrix : Tout de suite ? Mais c'est que….euh….

Voldemort : Ne discute pas mes ordres, misérable ! J'ai une mission pour toi !

Bellatrix : Maître, ça ne peut pas attendre ? Pas que je veuille vraiment vous désobéir mais…

Voldemort : Oui ?

Bellatrix _(à toute vitesse)_ : JevaisàIkéaavecNarcissa !

Voldemort : Ikéa ? Qu'est ce donc que cela ? Un village Sang-Pur ? Le manoir d'un des mes Mangemorts ?

Bellatrix : C'est un magasin moldu. Masi pas moldu moldu hein ! Enfin juste un peu…

Narcissa (faisant son apparition et en criant) : Bella ! Magne-toi sinon on ne dépassera pas le rayon salle de bain !

Voldemort : ?...Je vous accompagne afin de voir de mes propres yeux le magasin moldu qui détourne si facilement mes fidèles de nos buts et des nos croyances !

Narcissa _à Bellatrix_ : Ben il va pas être déçu.

_Devant Ikéa_

Bella : Oh Maître ! Regardez, les Rogue sont là aussi !

Voldy : Ouais, enfin y a Potter surtout…

Narcissa : N'y prêtez pas attention, Maître ! Venez qu'on vous fasse découvrir cette merveille !

_Les femmes entre dans le magasin_

Voldemort _(donne une claque dans le dos de Severus) _: Bonjour mon cher Severus ! Tu accompagnes ces dames ?

Severus : Maître ! Mais que faîtes vous ici ! Habillé en moldu en plus !

Voldy : Allos, allons Severus ! Pour vaincre les moldus, il faut connaître leurs mœurs !

Severus: Cette idée date de quand ?

Voldy : A peine 5min mais j'en suis plutôt fier. Alors Severus ? Connais-tu ce magasin qui déroute mes fidèles du droit chemin ?

Severus_(en s'enflammant de plus en plus)_ : Oui, Seigneur ! Je connais cette création diabolique. Vous y entrez zen, les chakras ouverts et là : PAF ! On vous balade dan des milliers de kilomètre de couloirs fléchés, comme si vous n'étiez pas assez intelligent pour trouver la sortie vous-même ! On vous présente des milliers d'objets et là vos femmes elles crient « Hiiiiiii ! Il me le faut ». Et alors vous sortez de là vos chakras, ils sont fermés, bouchés, et votre portefeuille contient le vide intergalactique !

Voldemort: Whoooo, du calme Severus! _(À lui même)_Ces moldus ont créé une arme diabolique. Il nous FAUT la contrer !

Bella _(en prenant les bras de Voldy)_ : Venez, Maître ! On commence par le rayon cuisine !

_**A suivre : le rayon cuisine**_

* * *

_**Ben voilà ! **_

_**Alors ? Je continue ? J'arrête là ?**_

_**Merci de reviewer, je prends les critiques sur tout ! (et les compliment aussi !)**_

_**Sadiic**_


	2. Cuisine

**/ !\ AVIS AUX LECTEURS**

Je rappelle que des perso venant de mon autre fic apparaissent dans IKEA :

**-Amélia** : la femme belle mais nunuche de Rogue

**-Feuille de Thé** : le bébé elfe de maison, neveu de Dobby. Il produit que des catastrophes et dort dans un four !

Merci beaucoup à tous ceux qui ont lu et reviewer le prologue ! J'espère que tout le monde a eu une réponse !

Bonne Lecture,

_**Sadiic**_

* * *

_Le rayon Cuisine_

Amélia : FörHöja !

Voldemort : A tes souhaits.

Amélia : Mais non ! Regardez, ils ont reçu les nouveaux meubles de cuisine modèle FörHöja _!(en mode Pub)_ Ils ont des solutions de rangement astucieux en bouleau massif et verni !

Narcissa et Bellatrix : Mais c'est géniiiiaaaaall

_Les femmes se précipitent pour voir les nouveaux modèles. Les hommes restent en retrait._

Severus _(accroché à la robe de Voldemort) _: Maître, je vous en supplie ! Il est encore temps de sortir de ce cauchemar !

Voldemort : Laisses donc ces dames s'amuser un peu ! Tiens, c'est marrant ces tout petits crayons là…Oh ! Regarde, ils ont des mètres !

Lucius et Severus _(sautent sur Voldy en lui arrachant le mètre des mains) _: NOOOOOONN !

Voldemort : Mais qu'est ce qui vous prend ?

Lucius: Surtout n'utilisez pas ce truc sinon vous ne pourrez plus vous en débarrasser ! Vous allez vous mettre à mesurer tout et n'importe quoi !**[1] **Comme moi la dernière fois ! Je suis même aller jusqu'à mesurer ma_…(commence à perdre ses moyens, à sangloter)…_ma…Bouhouhouhou !

Severus _(passant un bras autour des épaules de Lucius pour le réconforter)_ : Ne t'inquiètes pas Lucius ! C'était juste un mauvais moment ! Mais c'est fini maintenant !

Voldemort _(avide de savoir mais demande l'air de rien)_ : Et…Et alors ? Elle mesurait combien ?

Lucius : Six centimètre…mais je sais que j'aurai jamais dû la mesurer, vu comment ma femme la regardait. Et de toute façon j'ai toujours été complexé par cette oreille gauche. _**(NdA : vous pensiez à quoi ?^^bande de pervers !)**_

Voldemort : ah…bah oui, bien sûr, l'oreillle gauche. C'était évident…(se retourne vers le présentoir des mètres) : Pour mettre Lucius dans cet état, cet objet ne peut être que magique. C'est un don fait à notre communauté…Je le garde !

Lucius et Severus : NON !

Severus_ (en hurlant et courant vers sa femme Amélia) _: CHERIIIIIE, RETIRE TOUT DE SUITE LA REFERENCE DE CE FOUR DE TA LISTE !

Amélia : Hors de question ! Et mon Feuille de Thé ? Tu le fais coucher où ?

Severus : Dans le jardin ! C'est un elfe de maison, Amélia ! On n'a pas besoin de lui offrir un four modèle DÅTID à 459€ !

Amélia : Qu'est ce que tu reproches à ce four ? Il est inoxydable, auto-nettoyant, avec fonction pyrolyse. Il est parfait !

Voldemort _(en marmonnant)_ : Tu parles, il est même pas à chaleur tournante….

Severus _à Voldemort_ : Parce que vous vous y connaissez en cuisine ?

Voldemort _(murmure à Severus) _: Le répètes à personne, mais quand je suis seul dans mon repère et que j'en ai marre de tuer des gens, j'adore cuire des crêpes.

Severus_( dubitatif) _: Des crêpes ?

Voldemort : Déguisé en Bigoudenne…**[2]**

Severus : Déguisé en Bigoudenne ? Non, n'en dites pas plus…je crois que j'en ai assez entendu …

_Severus part s'isoler pour se remettre de la terrible révélation_

Lucius_ à Voldemort :_ Qu'est que vous lui avait dit ? Il semble traumatisé ?

Voldemort : Cherches pas…Je le pensais pas si émotif, notre Severus. Je vais arrangeais ça !

_Voldemort s'approche de Severus qui est accroupi derrière un meuble cuisine et imagine d'horribles scènes bretonnes._

Voldemort : Regarde Severus, des tas de chaudrons !

Severus _(bondissant hors de sa cachette, cherchant les chaudrons frénétiquement) _: Où ça ? Où ça ?

Lucius : Bah là ! Ils brillent de mille feux !

Severus _(déçu)_ : C'est pas des chaudrons, c'est des casseroles…Je croyais vous cuisiniez ?

Voldemort : Chuuuuuut ! C'est un secret, par Merlin !

Bellatrix : Le Maître à raison, Rogue…tu devrais remplacer tes chaudrons crasseux par des casseroles. Ce serait vachement plus pratique.

Severus : Et en quoi, je te prie ?

Bellatrix : De un, c'est plus léger. De deux, le plus souvent ya un petit rond rouge au centre pour t'indiquer la température et de trois ya une poignée !

Voldemort : Euh…Bella, sur les chaudrons aussi il ya des poignées.

Bellatrix : Ouais, mais là elles sont A-MO-VI-BLES !

Tous les hommes : Whaaaaaou !

Severus : Nan mais faut arrêter ! Pourquoi on s'extasie devant des poignées amovibles ? Ca sert à rien !

Bellatrix : Ben si ! T'enlèves les poignées. Ensuite tu peux empiler les casseroles et ainsi tu gagnes de la place !

Harry_(en chantant)_ : Njut, njut, njut njut njut !

_Tout le monde se tourne vers lui. Harry tient plein d'ustensiles de cuisine dans ses bras._

Severus : Qu'est que vous foutez là, Potter ?

Harry : Ben votre femme m'invite gentiment à Ikéa, vous pensez bien que je n'allais pas refuser.

Severus : Je sais pertinemment que ma femme vous a invité ! Je voulais dire : qu'est ce que vous foutez là, entrain de balader votre postérieur dans le rayon cuisine alors que j'ai payé la dame chargée de la garderie pour vous noyer dans le bac à boules ?_**(NDA : On connait tous le fameux bac à boules)**_

Harry : Mais elle a essayé. Par contre elle a stoppé sa tentative de meurtre quand Lockhart est venu lui demander si elle habitait chez ses parents…

Narcissa _(en roucoulant) _: Ce cher Gilderoy est là aussi ?

Lucius _(cherchant à détourner l'attention de sa femme) _: Oh, chérie, regarde ! Ils ont les nouvelles brosses à vaisselle PLASTIS !

Tout le monde : ON S'EN FOUT !

Severus : Potter, où est passé Gilderoy Lockhart ? J'ai une subite envie de lui refaire son joli minois

Amélia : SEVERUS ! Cet homme ne t'a rien fait !

Severus : Si ! Il existe et en plus il m'a rongé les nerfs pendant une année entière ! VENGEANCE !

Voldemort+Lucius+Harry : OUAIS !

Severus _(mode warrior) _: Il m'a pris ma dignité mais il ne nous prendrons pas notre LIBERTEEEEE !

Voldemort+Lucius+Harry : OUAIS !

Severus : Alors, Potter ? Où est-il ?

Harry : Mais j'en sais rien ! Je vous le jure ! Mais je suis presque sûr qu'il n'est plus à la garderie.

Bellatrix : Maître, venez voir un peu plus loin ! Je viens de voir un couloir rempli de miroirs absolument superbes !

Voldemort+Lucius+Harry+Severus _(entre leurs dents, méchamment)_ : Miroirs…

Voldemort : CHARGEZ !

Lucius+Severus : OUAIS !

Severus : Potter, passez moi le rouleau à pâtisserie que vous avez dans les bras.

Harry : Me l'abîmer pas, j'aimerais bien l'acheter après

Voldemort : Mes chers fidèles….

Harry : Vous me comptez pas parmi eux, j'espère !

Voldemort : Ah oui, c'est vrai que t'es là aussi. Alors….euh…Mes chers hommes, je…

Severus : J'espère que vous ne comptez pas Potter ! Il n'est même pas majeur !

Voldemort : Vous faites chier ! SUS AU RAYON SALLE DE BAIN !

Sevrus+Lucius+Harry : OUAIS !

_**A suivre**__** : Le rayon salle de bain**_

* * *

Ben voilà le petit chapitre du jour,

**[1]**Désolée, mais la blague de Gad Elmaleh sur le mètre, oui je l'ai reprise, parce que j'avais un Lucius traumatisé qui me trottait dans l'esprit.

**[2] **Je suis bretonne. Personne ne m'en voudra d'avoir imaginé Voldy en Bigoudenne.

Si des gens ont des idées de blague, je suis preneuse !

Bye,

Sadiic

PS: je suis toujours désolée pour les fautes d'orthographe...

PS bis: Toutes les références IKEA utilisées existent réellement!


	3. Salle de bain

_**J'aurai mis beaucoup de temps à pondre ce chapitre. J'en suis désolée mais vous vous en rendrez compte, j'ai un mal fou poster mes chapitres régulièrement.**_

_**J'ai écris une partie de ce chapitre en regardant un film historique. Je vous laisse trouver laquelle !^^**_

_**Merci à toutes les personnes ayant laissé une review, ça fait très très très plaisir !**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

Chapitre 2 : Le rayon salle de bain

Voldemort : Ouvrez tous l'œil ! Il est tout près. Je sens d'ici son parfum de Lavande !

Lucius : Parce que vous connaissez son parfum, Maître ?

Voldemort : Y avait un échantillon dans un magazine que Bellatrix m'a prêté.

Harry : Parce que vous lisez des magazines féminins ?

Voldemort : Féminin, féminin….pas vraiment. Disons plutôt un magazine d'actualité centré sur des intérêts nouveaux pour l'homme que je suis.

Severus : Parce que vous vous considérez comme un homme ?

Voldemort : Ben évidemment…MAIS CA SUFFIT, LES QUESTIONS ! Recentrons nous sur notre objectif : déglinguer le minois de Prince Charmant de Lockhart.

Severus+Lucius+Harry : OUAIS !

Lucius : Là ! Derrière le pare-douche !

Voldemort: CHARGEZ!

Harry : Kamaté ! Kamaté ! Koala…

Severus: Qu'est ce que vous foutez, Potter? C'est le moment d'attaquer, pas de danser la Macarena !

Harry : Ce n'est pas une Macarena, c'est un Haka ! Inculte !

Severus : Parce que vous connaissez la différence ?

Harry : Mais bien-sûr !

_**Du côté de la chasse au Lockhart**_

Voldemort : LA ! A coté des lavabos BREDVIKEN !

Lucius : J'y cours, Maître, j'y cours !

Voldemort : Ah ! Trop tard ! Il s'est enfuit.

Lucius : Où ça ?

Voldmort : Je sais pas. Il m'a souri avec ses dents ultra-blanches, ça m'a aveuglé !

_**Côté Severus et Harry**_

Harry _(en position Haka)_: Alors, vous mettez vos bras comme ça, les jambes légèrement arquées.

Severus _(imitant Harry): _Ouais, et ensuite ?

Harry : Et ensuite, vous gueulez le texte. Vous gourez pas dans les paroles. Les paroles, c'est LE pilier de la danse !

Severus : Ah d'accord !

Lucius_(en passant devant eux en courant) _: Vous ne pourriez pas nous aider, au lieu de danser le flamenco !

Severus : C'est pas un flamenco, c'est une danse de guerre néo-zélandaise. Attends, je t'apprends !

Voldemort : SUFFIT ! BOUTEZ-MOI CET ANGLAIS HORS D'IKEA !

Severus+Harry+Lucius : OUAAIIIIS !

Severus : Je le vois ! Derrière les meubles lavabos ! On va faire une manœuvre en tenaille ! Potter, vous passez par les miroirs. Lucius, tu passes derrière les serviettes. Et vous, Maître…

Voldemort : Moi, je vous regarde. Je suis votre maître, je ne vais pas faire le boulot des larbins.

Harry : Hey ! Attention, là, on ne va pas être copain ! On ne l'est déjà pas, mais si vous commencez à m'inclure dans votre lot de débiles masqués, on va l'être encore moins

Severus : Potter ! En place !

_**Cinq minutes plus tard :**_

Lucius _(triomphant):_ Ahah ! Tu es fait, manant !

Lockhart : Mais je ne vous ai rien fait ! Je suis juste venu ici pour compléter ma collection de miroirs !

Lucius _(n'écoutant pas Lockhart et se donnant des airs de rois) _: Dans mon immense gratitude, je t'accord la possibilité de sauver ta misérable vie ! En garde, rustre !

Severus : Tu veux faire quoi ? Un combat magique ? Au milieu d'un magasin moldu ?

Lucius : Et bien un combat à l'épée ! Quelle noble arme que celle-ci !

Severus : Arrêtes avec tes airs de prince et redescends sur terre ! On n'a pas d'épées à portée de main ! Au mieux, on a des brosses à waters !

_**Encore un peu plus tard :**_

Lucius _(brandissant la brosse à W.C):_ Et hop ! Coup d'estoc ! Te voilà bien en peine, sorcier de seconde zone !

Lockhart _(se protégeant derrière sa propre brosse): _Pitié, Monsieur ! Pitié !

Lucius : Te voilà désarmé ! Ta couardise est une honte ! Tu ne mérite point ma pitié !

Harry _à Severus_ : Il se la pète un peu, là, non ?

Severus : Il a toujours eu ce coté royal et prétentieux. Mais ça sauve un peu l'honneur de notre vengeance. Un combat à coup de brosse à chiottes, y a que lui pour rendre ça épique et chevaleresque.

Harry : C'est pas faux…

Lucius_(hurlant) _: AAAAAAAAAH ! TRAITRE ! SUPPOT DE COLGATE ! SERVITEUR DE SIGNAL ! ESPION D'EMAIL DIAMANT !IL M'A AVEUGLééé !

Severus : Encore ?

Harry : C'est son attaque fatale : l'aveuglement par l'émail

Lucius : Maître ! On l'a loupé, il vient vers vous ! Bloquez-le !

Voldemort_ (mains tendues pour bloquer Lockhart)_ : Je suis prêt, je vais l'avoir !

_Voldemort saute tel un gardien but. Imaginez un magnifique ralenti genre Olive&Tom. Il se ramasse sur le sol :_

Voldemort : Loupé ! Tous derrière moi !

Harry+Lucius+Severus _(courant à toute vitesse): _On arrive !

Harry: Plus vite, bande de vieux! Malefoy, vous referez votre brushing plus tard ! Plus vite, il va nous échapper !

Severus_(pillant net, arrêtant les autres dans leur course)_ : STOOOOOOP!

Les autres : Qu'est ce qu'il y a ? Qu'est ce qu'il ya ?

Severus_ (murmurant, horrifié)_ : il a quitté le parcours fléché

Lucius_(hurlant, les mains jointes devant lui)_ : Mon Dieu, quelle horreur ! Mais comment on va pouvoir le rattraper ? Cet homme est le Diable en personne !

Voldemort : Je le savais ! Je doutais déjà de son innocence et de sa pureté quand il m'a aveuglé avec son sourire étincelant !

Harry : Il n'ira pas bien loin. Il est obligé de faire tout le magasin avant de vraiment nous échapper. Il nous suffit de…

Amélia : De rien du tout ! Les personnes d'Ikéa viennent de se plaindre que des imbéciles sont entrain de mettre le souk dans le rayon salle de bain!

Severus : Mais chérie, on ne fait rien de mal On voulait juste discuter avec une vieille connaissance, gentiment…Pas vrai ?

Harry+Lucius+Voldemort_(acquiesçant rapidement) _: Oh oui oui oui !

Amélia : Gentiment ? Vous avez cassez trois lavabos, deux miroir, un robinet et un abattant W.C !

Harry : Un abattant W.C ?

Lucius : Non, mais laisse tomber, Potter. C'est moi quand j'ai voulu briser le sourire de Lockhart avec cette arme nouvelle. Dans un moment d'égarement.

Voldemort : D'après ce que j'ai vu, il l'avait toujours, son sourire étincelant.

Lucius : Oui, j'ai un peu loupé mon coup. Par contre, sa moumoute, je l'ai pas ratée _! (brandi la perruque de Lockart)_

Voldemort+Severus+Harry : Ouais ! Trophée de guerre !

Voldemort : Je vous préviens, c'est moi qui la garde.

Harry_ (ironique)_ : Ouais, vous la mettrez à coté de l'échantillon de parfum lavande et de votre magazine d'actualité féminin.

Voldemort : C'est pas un magazine féminin !

Bellatrix : Maîîîître ! Vous avez vu ? Ils ont mis en exposition le même lavabo que celui de la couverte du Marie-Claire que je vous ai prêté !

Voldemort _(se tournant vers les hommes, l'air menaçant)_: Le premier qui ébruite ce fait, je l'avada-kédavratise.

* * *

_**Et voilà ! Ya pas vraiment beaucoup de chose sur le magasin. On essaiera de faire mieux au prochain chapitre : la partie salon !**_

_**Une petite review pour faire plaisir ? Ou pour critiquer, hein ! Je prends toutes les suggestions en compte !**_

_**Bye,**_

_**Sadiic**_


	4. salon, salle à manger

_**Bonjour chers gens ! Comme d'habitude j'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre. Comprenez, j'ai mis du temps à le taper. J'aime pas écrire sur ordi.**_

_**Ce chapitre est…euh…un peu plus pervers que les autres. Mais qu'est ce que je me suis marrée à l'écrire !^^**_

_**Un grand merci aux reviews envoyées, surtout aux plus récentes, qui m'ont poussée à écrire sur mon ordi (est-ce que je vous ai déjà dit que je n'aimais pas ça ?)**_

_**J'en profite pour répondre aux reviews anonymes (les petits nouveaux qui rendent heureuse !) :**_

_**Pirllipipi**__** : Ben d'abord : merci pour ta review ! Et pour répondre à ta question : bien sûr que y aura un rayon chambre d'enfant ! Comment veux-tu que je passe à coté de ça ? J'ai tellement de conneries à inventer sur ce thème !**_

_**Anglina **__**: Merci beaucoup pour pour ton adoration ! x) **_

_**Et désolée pour ceux qui n'ont pas eu de réponse à leur review, n'hésitez pas à me relancer et à m'engueuler si je manque à ce devoir !**_

_**Et maintenant, bonne lecture !**_

* * *

**_Ikéa :Salon et salle à manger(j'ai fait groupir !)_**

Voldemort : Tiens, c'est quoi cette petite pièce ?

Lucius : Je ne sais pas, Maître. Mais regardez, elle est plutôt bien équipée : salon, salle de bain, chambre, cuisine…

Bellatrix : C'est peut-être un nouveau modèle de tente…

Voldemort : Mouhahahaha ! Regardez-moi ce panneau : « Je vis dans 20m² » ! Mouhahahaha !

Harry : Ben quoi ?

Voldemort : 20m² ? Ya vraiment des gens qui vivent dans 20m²

Severus : Ben ouais…Allez pas cherchez loin : Lupin.

Remus : Oh bonjour Severus ! Et salut Harry !

Severus : Cette histoire n'était déjà pas nette mais si en plus on rajoute les clodos…

Voldemort _(tirant sur la manche de Lupin) _: Eh ! Eh ! C'est vrai que tu vis dans 20m² ?

Remus : Plus maintenant ! J'ai eu une augmentation et je viens chercher des meubles pour ma nouvelle demeure !

Bellatrix : Et tu gagnes beaucoup de surface ?

Remus _(tout fier)_ : Je passe de 20m² à 24m² !

Severus _(ironique)_ : Ben dis donc ! J'espère que l'ancien proprio t'a donné une carte du logement. Ce serait con que tu perdes dans ta propre maison !

Voldemort _(tirant la manche d'Harry)_ : Il y a vraiment des gens qui vivent dans 20m² ?

Harry : Mais pourquoi ça vous choque tellement ? Tout le monde n'a pas le salaire d'un Seigneur des Ténèbres !

Voldemort : Normal ! Je suis l'unique Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Mais 20m² c'est…c'est la surface de mes toilettes du rez-de-chaussée. Et encore, je me demande s'ils ne sont pas plus grands…

Harry : Vous avez vraiment besoin d'autant de surface pour vos toilettes ? A moins que vous n'invitiez du monde pendant vos pauses pipi…Des sortes de Pipi-Party.

Severus : Vous avez vraiment des idées tordues. En fait, je crois que par moment, vous me faîtes peur…

Remus : Est-ce quelqu'un veut m'accompagner voir les canapés ?

Harry : Sinon on peut aider Voldy à organiser sa prochaine Pipi-Party.

Severus+Voldemort+Bellatrix : ON VIENT AVEC TOI, LUPIN !

_Rayon canapé_

Harry : Regarde, Remus ! Celui-là te correspond assez ! Il a un côté chaleureux.

Severus : Poussez pas trop, Potter ! C'est un deux places. Il n'aura jamais la place de caser la chez lui !

Amélia : Arrêtes de te moquer de lui ! Je te rappelle que ton premier appart' était une chambre de bonne dans les combles d'un immeuble, décoré d'une immonde tapisserie rose à fleurs que ta proprio refusait que tu remplaces !

Severus : Mais ce n'est pas pareil ! J'avais 17ans, j'étais tout juste diplômé, sans un sou !

Voldemort : rhaaaaa ! J'adore les affaires de couple. Et au milieu d'un magasin, je trouve que ça rajoute un petit quelque chose…

Harry : Moi, c'est surtout le fait que ce soit Rogue qui s'en prenne plein la tête qui rajoute un petit quelque chose…

Bellatrix : Le mieux pour Lupin, ce serait un petit canapé convertible pas cher ! Tiens regardez celui au fond : le modèle HÅRNÖSAND !

Lockhart : Hahaha ! Quel superbe canapé que voici !

Harry : Il tient pas à la vie, celui-là.

Lockhart _(à grand renfort de sourire et clins d'œil à Amélia et Narcissa) _: Ce modèle est témoin de beaucoup de mes exploits envers mes conquêtes féminines…

Voldemort _à Harry _: D'après Sorcière-Hebdo, les conquêtes masculines, il les aurait plutôt exploités sur le pan de travail de la cuisine ÅKERBY…Je l'ai appris y a 3minutes donc je n'ai pas encore les détails.

Harry : Je pense que je survivrais sans les détails !

Lockhart : Voyez-vous Mesdames, je suis un homme plein de surprise mais qui aime aussi se faire surprendre.

Severus _(un sourire sadique aux lèvres):_ Mon chez Lockhart, permettez que je vous surprenne.

Lockhart : Hahaha ! Severus ! Je ne doutais pas qu'un jour vous craqueriez pour mon charme. Mais…Oh petit coquin, vous avez déjà préparé un lit ! Et vous avez amené un ami à la chevelure incroyable !

Lucius : Pensez-vous, j'allais pas rater une occasion de vous sauter dessus ! Allez viens, grand fou !

Lockhart : Hahaha ! Petits coquins ! Mais faire ça en plein d'un milieu d'un magasin…Et puis j'ai l'habitude d'utiliser des plans de travails…et…et…

Voldemort _à Harry_ : J'te l'avais dit !

Harry : Ils ne commencent pas à vous faire peur, vos deux Mangemorts ?

Voldemort : Pas plus que Lockhart. Il semble avoir l'instinct de survie d'un toast à la confiture.

Severus (poussant Lockhart sur le lit) : Allez, le tombeur assez causé !

Lockhart : Mais voyons, Severus !

Lucius : VITE ! REPLIS-LE ! REPLIS-LE !

Severus : JE N'ARRIVE PAS ! IL EST TROP GROS !

Lockhart : Mphfffffffff !

Lucius : SAUTE DESSUS ! SAUTE DESSUS !

Severus : VIENS M'AIDER AU LIEU DE GUEULER !

Lucius : J'ARRIVE ! BANZAIIIII !ET VOILA ! Pfui ! Ce fut plus dur que prévu !

Severus : T'avais raison, Bellatrix, les canapés réversibles, c'est super. Bon, on continue ?

_Regards médusés des femmes présentes._

Harry : Il n'est pas prêt de sortir de là…Vous regardez quoi, là ?

Voldemort : Je réfléchis. Je me demande si je ne devrais pas lui rendre sa moumoute. Sans elle, il n'a plus aucun charme. (Met la moumoute sous le nez d'Harry)Sent ! Il reste encore une légère odeur de lavande…

_Regards médusé d'Harry_

Remus : Je n'ai pas très bien compris ce qui s'est passé…

Severus : Si tu veux finir dans un clic-clac avec le bellâtre, je te conseille de te taire, Lupin !

Remus : Mais euh….

Voldemort : Rhaaaaaaaa ! C'est celle-là que je veux !

Lucius : Mais de quoi parler vous, Maître ?

Voldemort : La table là !

Harry : Ben c'est une table. Rectangulaire, avec quatre pieds…une table banale, quoi!

Voldemort : Nan, elle n'est pas banale. Elle est majestueuse, immense, faite d'une matière impérissable dans le temps : c'est mon portrait craché !

Harry_ (regardant l'étiquette de la table)_ : Vous aussi vous êtes extensible jusqu'à 10 personnes ?

Bellatrix : Mmmmmmh, je donnerais cher pour le savoir.

Lucius+Severus+Harry : Hum hum…on va faire un tour par là-bas…

Amélia : VOUS REVENEZ ICI ! Je refuse de vous quitter des yeux après ce que vous avez fait subir à ce pauvre Lockhart !

Severus _(tout bas)_ : Et nianiania, le pauv' pitit Lockhart et nianiania…

Amélia : Quelque chose à dire, Severus ?

Severus : Non, ma chérie, rien du tout.

Voldemort _( à Harry)_ : T'as raison, les disputes de couple sont meilleures avec Severus…Bon, aidez-moi, je l'embarque !

Lucius : Qui ça ?!

Voldemort : Ben la table, andouille ! Pas Severus !

Severus : Mais vous voulez la mettre où ?

Voldemort : Cette question ! Dans la grande salle de mon manoir. Près de la cheminée.

Harry : Mais laissez tomber ! Vous avez déjà une grande table à cette place, alors où voulez-vous mettre celle-ci ?

Voldemort : Ben je vire l'ancienne ! Mais d'abord, comment tu sais que j'ai une grande table ?

Harry : Ben…euh…c'était une simple supposi..

Lucius : TOIRE ! Mouhahahaha ! Elle est bonne, hein ?

_Regards médusés de toute l'assemblée_

Harry : Bref, je vous disais que c'était une simple supposition vu votre nombre de mangemorts, faut bien une grande table pour les assemblées.

Voldemort : Mouais…

Narcissa : En parlant d'assemblée, il me semble que cette table risque d'être un peu petite pour accueillir tout le monde. Elle ne fait que dix places.

Voldemort : Mais puisque je vous dis que cette table est très bien ! Et je peux y assoir tous mes principaux fidèles, ça rentre tranquille ! Enfin je crois…

Harry : Ben avec vous, il ne vous faut pas plus de 9 Mangemorts. Vous en avez combien ?

Voldemort : 26 ! Ca rentre pile-poil, allez on l'embarque !

_Regards médusés de l'assemblée_

Bellatrix : Ben prenez la référence du produit…on la prendra à la fin de notre tour du magasin. Au dépôt.

Voldemort : Dépôt ? Pratique ce système…Bon continuons, il me semble voir là-bas des choses curieuses.

Lucius : T_T Il est Seigneur des Ténèbres et il ne sait pas compter…Bouhouhouhou !

Narcissa : Mais c'est rien, chéri, calme-toi…

* * *

**_Et voilà pour ce chapitre ! J'espère que vous l'avais aimé (vous savez conjugué le verbe « plaire » ? Ben moi, non)._**

**_Je viens de me rendre compte que j'oublie souvent certains personnages. Comme Lupin, qui a disparu à la fin du chapitre. Il ne m'a pas inspiré pour le salon, mais je lui réserve un rôle dans un autre chapitre !_**

**_Comme toujours, une petite review pour faire plaisir ! J'accepte tout : les critiques négatives(les fautes de tape et d'orthographe notamment), positives, les assassinats de fanfiction(du moment qu'on développe ça pensée !), les propositions de gags, vos fantasmes(on parle toujours de l'histoire, là, hein…) !_**

**_Bref, à bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !_**

**_Bye,_**

**_Sadiic_**


End file.
